Willows Erbe
by Potchy
Summary: Nachdem Willow in der letzten Staffel alle Jägerinnen aktiviert hat, hat sich das Buffyverse verändert. Buffy gehört nicht mir sondern Joss Whedon.
1. Ein neues Leben

**Disclaimer:** Buffy gehört nicht mir, sondern dem Meister Joss Whedon.**  
**

**Kapitel 1 – Ein neues Leben**

„Na endlich wirst du wach. Hat lange genug gedauert."

Vincent vernahm diese Worte aus weiter Ferne. Er konnte weder sein Augen öffnen, noch die Beine oder Arme bewegen. Sein Blut war von einer eisigen Kälte erfüllt. Er lag auf einem Bett mit einer sehr harten Matratze.

„Hey, schlaf bloß nicht wieder ein. Ich habe keine Lust noch zwei Tage hier zu warten."

Vincent versuchte sich vorzustellen, wer da zu ihm sprach, aber ihm fiel niemand ein. Er hatte in diesem Moment keine Erinnerung an irgendetwas. Nicht einmal seinen Namen wollte das faltige Ding in seinem Kopf preisgeben.

_Was ist passiert?_

Jemand nahm seinen Arm und zog ihn in eine aufrechte Sitzposition. Vincents Gliedmaßen und Augenlider begannen langsam wieder seinen Befehlen zu gehorchen. Zuerst war es nur ein Zeh und nach einigen Sekunden ballte er eine Faust. Durch einen Nebel konnte er einen leicht, von Kerzen erleuchteten, aber dennoch sehr düsteren, Raum sehen. Sein erster Eindruck war der, dass es sich um ein Zimmer einer schäbigen Absteige handeln musste. Aber selbst dafür war er zu heruntergekommen. Die Wände waren nicht von Tapeten, sondern von Graffitis und anderen, nicht identifizierbaren, Spuren verziert.

Vor dem Bett stand ein Holzstuhl auf dem ein Mann saß, der eben mit ihm gesprochen haben musste. Vincent fühlte sich sehr schwach und war durstig.

„Was…?" Wollte er fragen, doch bevor er zum Reden ausholen konnte, drückte ihm der Mann ein Glas in die Hand.

„Hier, trink erstmal."

Ohne zu zögern, nahm Vincent einen Schluck aus dem Glas. Eine enorme Hitze bahnte sich von seinem Rachen, über die Speiseröhre in seine Blutlaufbahn, ihren Weg. Dieses brennende, aber angenehme Gefühl breitete sich wie Kokain über die großen Arterien bis hin zur letzten winzigen Kapillare aus.

Die Sinne und die Kraft dieser eben noch so jämmerlichen Gestalt kehrten innerhalb weniger Sekundenbruchteile schlagartig zurück. Der Schleier vor seinen Augen verschwand und wich einem gestochen scharfen Bild. Die Dunkelheit machte ihm nichts mehr aus und er erkannte sein Gegenüber jetzt klar und deutlich. Es war ein dunkel- und kurzhaariger Mann Ende zwanzig. Sofort fiel Vincent auf, dass sein linkes Auge von einer Augenklappe bedeckt war und er musste sofort an einen Piraten denken. Er sah sich langsam im Zimmer um. Es handelte sich tatsächlich um ein Motelzimmer der schmutzigsten Sorte. In diesem Raum war nichts weiter als das schäbige Bett, auf welchem er lag, der Stuhl, auf dem der Mann vor ihm saß, und ein alter, modernder Tisch auf dem einige Bierflaschen standen. Ansonsten war der Fußboden mit alten Zeitungen und Kartons übersäht. In einer Ecke sah Vincent einige Ameisen, die Baumaterial in ihr Versteck schleppten.

Trotz des modrigen Gestankes in diesem Zimmer, konnte Vincent den Sexualgeruch aus dem Nebenzimmer riechen, in dem sich gerade ein Pärchen vergnügte. Der Kerl schien nicht mitzubekommen, dass seine Frau ihm etwas vorspielte.

Aus den Ritzen in den Wänden hörte Vincent das Tapsen vieler winziger Kakerlakenbeine.

Er blickte kurz in das Glas und ballte die Faust seiner rechten Hand mit einer nie gekannten Kraft.

Nachdem Vincent den ersten Schluck genommen hatte, erweckte in ihm eine Gier, welcher er nicht widerstehen konnte. Wie im Wahn trank er das Glas in einem einzigen Zug leer und quittierte das Versiegen der Flüssigkeit mit einem lauten Seufzer. Langsam leckte er die letzten Tropfen von seinen Lippen.

Er schaute dem Mann auf dem Stuhl in das nicht verdeckte Auge.

„Was war das?" fragte Vincent trocken.

„Blut", kam ebenso trocken aus dem Mund des Mannes.

Vincent war geschockt und zuckte leicht zurück. Er war nicht verwundert oder angeekelt, weil er Blut getrunken hatte, sondern weil es ihm wie das normalste der Welt vorkam.

„Blut?"

„Ja. Geschockt?"

„Nein. Aber eigentlich sollte es mich schocken."

„Sollte es wahrscheinlich, wenn du noch ein Mensch wärst."

„Wenn ich noch ein Mensch wäre? Was ist passiert? Bin ich in der Hölle?"

Der Mann auf dem Stuhl musste lachen. „Ja, die Erde ist schon lange zur Hölle geworden. Du befindest dich in einer Art Zustand zwischen Leben und Tot. Untod nennt man das. Ich habe dich zum Vampir gemacht, sonst wärst du auf der Straße verreckt."

„Auf der Straße verreckt", murmelte Vincent. Noch immer schien ihm diese Geschichte nicht ungewöhnlich. Er dachte sich, dass das an seinem Gedächtnisverlust lag. „Wenn du mich zu einem Vampir gemacht hast, bist du wohl auch einer?"

„Ja das bin ich. Schon seit einiger Zeit. Aber im Vergleich zu anderen ist das nur eine sehr kurze Zeitspanne."

„Was ist mit mir passiert? Warum bin ich fast gestorben?"

„Du wurdest von ein paar Kerlen zusammengeschlagen. Sie hatten dich mit Eisenketten und Baseballschlägern vermöbelt."

Vincent sah seinen Körper an, der von Platzwunden und Prellungen übersäht war. „Das erklärt wohl auch die Wunden. Man, sehe ich scheiße aus. Sind Vampire keine Blutrünstigen Monster?"

„Nicht unbedingt. Früher war das so. Aber vor vier Jahren hat sich alles verändert. Jetzt haben die meisten von uns sich sehr gut unter Kontrolle."

„Gut zu wissen. Was ist damals passiert?" Das Thema Vampire kam ihm immer vertrauter vor. Er kam sich vor wie jemand, der gerade einen Freund über die Nachrichten des vorigen Tages ausfragte.

„Naja. Damals hatte eine Hexe einen Zauber ausgesprochen, der das gesamte Gefüge erschüttert hat. Sie wollte alle potentiellen Jägerinnen erwecken aber die Sache hatte Nebenwirkungen."

Vincent unterbrach ihn. „Jägerinnen?"

„Ja. Früher gab es nur eine Jägerin. Sie war dazu auserwählt gegen Vampire und Dämonen zu kämpfen. Die Kräfte bekam sie allerdings von einer dunklen Macht. Das war die gleiche Macht, die uns zu Vampiren macht. Dadurch, dass die Hexe diese Macht ins Wanken brachte, brachte sie auch die Eigenschaften von Vampiren durcheinander. Einige von uns sind so blutrünstig wie vorher, einige noch mehr und einige sind noch immer genauso, wie sie vorher als Mensch waren. Wie das Ganze genau vonstatten ging, kann ich dir auch nicht erklären."

Vincent hörte fasziniert zu, dann fragte er den Anderen nach seinem Namen.

„Früher war ich einmal Xander Harris. Und jetzt, bin ich es immer noch."

Vincent zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

"Hey, mir ist nun mal kein cooler Vampirname eingefallen."

„Wie viele Vampire gibt es denn?" Wollte der Neuling wissen.

„Nicht mehr viele. Durch die riesige Anzahl von Jägerinnen ist unsere Zahl drastisch zurückgegangen. Man sollte uns als bedrohte Spezies unter Artenschutz stellen."

„So schlimm? Warum macht ihr nicht einfach Neue?"

„So leicht ist das nicht. Natürlich wäre es ein Leichtes, eine ganze Armee von Vampiren aufzustellen. Aber es wäre unvorhersehbar, wie sie sich verhalten würden. Ich, für meinen Teil, vertrete die Meinung, dass wir so wenig wie möglich auffallen sollten. So lebt es sich leichter."

„Verstehe. Aber warum jagen euch die Jägerinnen noch, wenn nicht mehr alle Bestien sind?"

„Sie sind Jägerinnen, das ist ihr Job."

„Aber du trinkst doch Blut. Wo bekommst du das her? Saugst du keine Menschen aus?"

„Nur selten. Ich habe mir angewöhnt zu jeder Mahlzeit ein Glas Schweineblut zu trinken."

„Interessant. Hatte ich vielleicht eine Brieftasche dabei? Ich habe wohl eine Art Blackout. Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern was vor meiner Auferstehung passiert ist. Nicht mal an meinen Namen."

„Hmm. Das Einzige, das ich bei dir gefunden habe war dieser Zettel. Aber die Typen nannten dich Vincent." Xander gab ihm einen alten, rissigen Zettel.

_W.R._

_London Airport_

_439_

„Was soll das heißen? Ist das ein Schließfach?"

„Kann gut sein. Mehr hattest du jedenfalls nicht dabei. Vielleicht solltest du nach London."

„London? Wo bin ich hier überhaupt."

„L.A."

„Und wie bitte soll ich nach London kommen, wenn ich weder Kohle habe, noch weiß wer ich bin oder wo ich wohne?"

„Ganz einfach, du bist jetzt eine Art Superman. Steig in irgendein Geschäft ein. Die Nacht gehört ab jetzt dir. Du musst dich nur von den Jägerinnen fernhalten, oder du wirst zu einem Häufchen staub zerfallen."

„Wie kann man uns denn töten?"

„Nun ja. Gegen Schusswaffen sind wir weitestgehend immun. Das tut nur höllisch weh. Du musst nur aufpassen, dass du nicht den Kopf verlierst, ein Stück Holz ins Herz bekommst oder ein Sonnenbad nimmst."

Vincent stand auf. „Dann werde ich mal nach draußen gehen und mein neues Leben beginnen."

Kennedy wich dem Prankenhieb des Werwolfes geschickt aus und verpasste ihm einen harten Tritt gegen die Brust. Das haarige Ungetüm schrie auf und wurde gegen die Wand eines Einfamilienhauses geschleudert. Der Aufprall war so heftig, dass Putz von der Mauer bröckelte.

„Jede Vollmondnacht das Gleiche." Murmelte die Jägerin. Allerdings war es schon früher Morgen, und es begann bereits zu dämmern.

Die Bestie war leicht benommen aber war gerade dabei, sich wieder zu berappeln, als Kennedy zu einem weiteren Angriff ausholte. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte ein zweiter Werwolf aus, und verpasste ihr einen starken Hieb mit der Schulter. Die Frau prallte mit dem Kopf auf eine Wurzel und ihr wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen. Der neue Angreifer trabte langsam auf, die am Boden liegende, Kennedy zu und blieb kurz vor ihr stehen. Er leckte sich über die Schnauze, aus der sich dicke Speichelfäden langsam nach unten, Richtung Kennedys Gesicht, zogen. Der Werwolf knurrte fröhlich, angesichts der bevorstehenden Mahlzeit.

Eine laute Stimme durchbrach diese Freude und ein heller Blitz durchschnellte vom Himmel in Richtung des Werwolfes. Ein lautes Winseln erklang und der Werwolf brach zu einem klebrigen, verbrannten Etwas zusammen. Als der andere Werwolf sah, was mit seinem Artgenossen passiert war, suchte er schnell das Weite.

Kennedy wachte auf und blickte nach oben direkt in die Augen der Person, die den Blitz heraufbeschworen hatte. Ihre Retterin war die Frau, mit der sie jetzt seit vier Jahren ihr Leben und Bett teilt. Willow reifte zu einer der mächtigsten Hexen der Gegenwart heran und war in der Lage weitestgehend über die Elemente zu gebieten. Sie war völlig von ihrer Magiesucht geheilt und wusste inzwischen wie sie ihre Kräfte einsetzen konnte, ohne dass diese Kontrolle über sie ergriffen.

Die Hexe lächelte und gab der geschlagenen Jägerin die Hand. „Mein Schatz, du solltest besser auf dich aufpassen."

Kennedy nahm die Hand und ließ sich bereitwillig aufhelfen. „Ach, ich hatte doch alles unter Kontrolle." Sagte sie schnippisch und gab ihrer Freundin einen innigen Kuss. Nachdem sich ihre Münder auch nach mehreren Sekunden nicht trennen wollten, ertönte, einige Meter von den Beiden entfernt, ein lautes Husten. Sie beendeten den Kuss auf und drehten sich um. Dort stand Giles, ihr alter Freund und jetziger Berater, der seine Brille putzte.

„Oh, Giles. Wir haben sie ganz vergessen." Sagte Willow nervös, als ob sie nach einer Ausrede suchte. „Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass Kennedy auch nichts fehlt."

Kennedy unterbrach das Gestotter, indem sie Willow am Pullover zupfte.

„Ich. Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst was ihr da getan habt." Giles setzte die Brille wieder auf. „Es freut mich, dass es euch Beiden gut geht. Der andere Werwolf scheint wohl entkommen zu sein."

„Oh. Wir können ihn gerne verfolgen, nicht wahr?" Willow sah zu Kennedy.

„Ja das können wird gerne tun. Den schaffe ich sogar alleine."

„Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Heute noch jemanden anfällt." Der ehemalige Wächter blickte in die Richtung, in die der Werwolf geflüchtet war. „Lasst uns nach Hause gehen."

Die Drei gingen in Richtung des Hauses, das Giles in _Charstown_, einem Vorort von London, gekauft hatte. Das hatte zwei Stockwerke, von denen jedes wie eine eigene Wohnung eingerichtet war. Im Obergeschoss wohnten Willow und Kennedy und unten Giles, der keine Lust hatte ständig Treppen zu steigen.

Als die Frauen und der ehemalige Wächter zu Hause ankamen gingen sie sofort ins Bett. Sie waren todmüde und wollten nur noch schlafen.

Vincent bedankte sich und verabschiedete sich von Xander. Er verließ das Zimmer und stand inmitten eines langen Ganges. Auf beiden Seiten des Flures führten Türen zu schmutzigen, stinkenden Zimmern. Er lief in Richtung der Rezeption. Hinter dem Tresen saß eine ältere Dame Mitte fünfzig. Sie trug eine dunkelblaue Schürze, die durch Risse und Abnutzung viel mehr preisgab als Vincent sehen wollte. Er schaute sie kurz an und ging kommentarlos vorbei in Richtung Eingangstür.

Die Nacht war noch sehr jung und er würde noch viel Zeit haben, bevor er sich einen Unterschlupf suchen musste. Vince schaute sich auf der Straße um und merkte schnell, dass er sich in einem Slum befand. Die Gegend passte perfekt zu dem Motel. Auf den Bordsteinen warteten Prostituierte auf Freier und an den Ecken einiger Hochhäuser und Geschäfte standen kleinere Gruppen von Menschen. Gangmitglieder, dachte sich Vincent. In den Straßen patroulierten vereinzelt Streifenwagen, die Polizisten darin trauten sich allerdings nicht auszusteigen und sahen großzügig über Verbrechen hinweg.

Vince ging langsam die Straße entlang und versuchte jedes Detail der Umgebung zu erfassen. Vielleicht würde er so einige Fetzen seiner Erinnerung wieder finden. Er kam zu einem Parkplatz auf dem einige ausgebrannte Fahrzeuge standen. Unter anderem ein alter BMW aus den achtziger Jahren. Vincent ging langsam auf das Auto zu und berührte die Motorhaube.

In dem Moment der Berührung zogen flashbackartig die Minuten an ihm vorbei, in denen er vor zwei Tagen von vier Männern verprügelt wurde und sein bisheriges Leben durch diese verloren hatte.

„_Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst deine dreckigen Pfoten von Charlize lassen. Jetzt werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du nie wieder mit einer Frau rummachen kannst und schon gar nicht mit dieser Schlampe." Schrie ihn Jules an, so nannten ihn die anderen, mit denen er Vince auflauerte._

_Vince konnte nicht auf die Worte eingehen, weil er eine Kette um den Hals hatte, welche von einem Hünen hinter ihm straff gezogen wurde. Verzweifelt rang er nach Luft. _

_Nachdem die Worte ausgesprochen waren, landete schon der erste Schlag mit einem Baseballschläger in Vincents Nierengegend. Nur die Kette um seinen Hals, hielt Vince' Körper davon ab, einfach zu Boden zu sinken. Mit einem weiteren Schlag wurde ihm das Ende es Schlägers direkt in den Magen gerammt. Vince stieß auf und Blut spritzte aus seinem Mund direkt auf dem Hemd seines Peinigers. Jetzt ließ der der Typ hinter ihm die Kette los und Vincent sank auf den Parkplatz._

„_So, das war's wohl du Penner. Macht ihn alle Jungs."_

_Die Vier begannen auf den bereits fast leblosen Körper einzutreten, als von weitem eine Stimme erklang. Aber Vince war nicht in der Lage zu verstehen, was sie sagte. Auch die Kerle, die ihm zusetzten sagten etwas, das nicht bis in sein Gehirn drang. Vince verlor jetzt das völlige Bewusstsein._

Der Neuvampir nahm die Hand von der Motorhaube. Jetzt, da er wieder wusste, was mit ihm passiert war taten sich ihm neue Fragen auf. Am meisten beschäftigte ihn, wer Charlize war. Er kramte in seinen Taschen und holte den alten Zettel hervor.

_W.R._

_London Airport_

_439_

„London." Sagte er leise zu sich selbst.

„Hey Vince." Schrie jemand hinter ihm und unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Du lebst ja noch."

Er drehte sich um und erblickte Jules. Dieser schlug auch sofort ohne jegliche Vorwarnung zu. Vince fing den ersten Schlag mit der rechten und den zweiten mit der linken Hand ab. Er blickte seinem Angreifer tief in die Augen. Dieser versuchte sich vergeblich mit aller Kraft loszureißen. Vincent drückte die Fäuste von Jules fest zusammen, bis er die Knochen knacken hörte. Der Mann, der ihn noch vor zwei Tagen so zugerichtet hatte, schrie vor Schmerzen auf.

„Wo wohnt Charlize, du Trottel?" Schrie Vince ihn an.

„Was?" Jules konnte nicht glauben, dass er das nicht wusste.

„Ich fragte, wo wohnt Charlize?"

„32. Downstreet." Sagte er hastig, in der Erwartung dadurch mit dem Leben davon zu kommen.

Jetzt zog der Vampir seinen Gegner zu sich, bis sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten, und verpasste ihm einen Kopfstoß. Jules' Nasenbein war gebrochen und aus seiner Nase strömte Blut. Beim Anblick der roten Flüssigkeit überkam Vincent sofort wieder die gleiche Gier, die er nach dem ersten Schluck Blut aus Xanders Glas überkam. Er verlor jede Selbstkontrolle und sein Vampirgesicht kam zum Vorschein. Ohne einen Moment zu zögern, holte er aus und bohrte die Zähne in Jules' Hals. Anfangs wehrte sich dieser mit seinen letzten Kraftreserven, doch dann lockerten sich seine Muskeln, und er ließ es über sich ergehen. Vince brauchte nicht lange, um den Körper seines Opfers völlig auszusaugen. Er löste den Biss und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Seine Gier nach Blut war für diese Nacht gestillt und er schaute zu Jules Leiche. Sie glich der uralten Mumie eines Pharaos. Vince war erstaunt, über das was er da getan hatte, aber nicht geschockt.

Er drehte sich noch einmal zu dem BMW um.

_32. Downstreet_

Vince beschloss, dass Xander ihm helfen konnte, die Straße zu finden. Schließlich schien er sich hier auszukennen.

Als er den Empfangsraum des Hotels betrat, konnte er das Namensschild der Rezeptionsdame – wenn man sie so nennen konnte – lesen. Angie stand auf dem Schild, das an eine Bedienung eines kleinen Imbisses, an einer unbefahrenen Autobahn, erinnerte. Vince fragte sich, wie eine solch heruntergekommene Frau zu einem solchen Namen kam. Ob sie früher einmal eine hübsche Frau war?

Der Vampir ging, erneut ohne ein Wort zu ihr zu sagen, an der Frau vorbei. Vince kam in dem Zimmer an, in dem er zwei Tage bewusstlos auf einem Bett gelegen hatte. Es war _Zimmer Nummer 013_. Der Raum war verlassen, aber auf dem Tisch stand ein weiteres Glas mit Blut und daneben lag ein Zettel mit einer Nachricht.

_Hey Vincent,_

_Ich musste kurz weg um einige Dinge zu erledigen. Ich hoffe, dass ich bald wieder zurück bin. Stell nichts an bis ich zurück bin. Am besten wartest du auf mich._

_Ich habe dir noch ein Glas Blut hingestellt, damit du nicht verdurstest oder im Blutrausch irgendwelche Leute killst._

_Xander_

„Toll. Das mit dem Blut wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen." Sagte Vince zu sich selbst und lächelte. Schließlich hatte er bereits reichlich getrunken.

Vince beschloss zu Angie zu gehen und sie zu fragen, wo die Straße war in der Charlize wohnte. Er verließ das Zimmer wieder.

Vincent ging zurück zur Vorhalle und lehnte sich über den Tresen.

„Hallo Angie." Sagte er ruhig und charmant.

Die alte Frau war total überrascht, anscheinend sprach sie sonst nie jemand an. „Ja? Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Sie runzelte die Stirn und legte ihre Frauenzeitschrift zur Seite.

„Das können sie in der Tat. Wissen sie zufällig wo sich die _Downstreet _befindet?"

Sie wusste es und erklärte sehr detailliert den Weg. Es war nur drei Straßen und zwei Kilometer entfernt. Vince begab sich sofort auf den Weg, aber nicht ohne sich von Angie zu verabschieden und zu bedanken.

Er erreichte die_ Downstreet_ nach einer Stunde. Die Straße unterschied sich in keinster Weise von den anderen. Überall roch es nach Abfall und einige Obdachlose bettelten ihn um ein paar Cent an, während er die Hausnummer 32 suchte. Er beachtete sie nicht weiter und wurde auch bald fündig.

Vince stand vor einem maroden Mietshaus mit kaputter Eingangstür. Aus einigen Wohnungsfenstern schien, zumeist flackerndes, Licht. Er schaute auf die verschmutzen Klingelschilder.

_Charlize Banner_ stand neben dem zweiten Knopf rechts oben. Vince klingelte, aber niemand meldete sich. Er läutete ein zweites Mal und erneut meldete sich keine Stimme. Vince dachte sich, dass die Frau vielleicht Angst hatte und sich deshalb nicht zu erkennen gab. Er öffnete die Tür des Mietshauses und trat ein. Eine Holztreppe führte in die oberen Stockwerke. Vince ging langsam die Stufen hinauf und durchsuchte die erste Etage, wurde aber nicht fündig. Auch im zweiten und dritten Geschoss war nirgends der Name von Charlize zu lesen. Erst als er bei der letzten Tür des vierten Stockwerkes ankam, konnte er auf dem Türschild _C. Banner_ lesen.

Er klopfte diesmal an der Tür und rief ihren Namen. Vince konnte jetzt klar riechen, dass sich jemand im Inneren der Wohnung befand, aber niemand öffnete die Tür. Vince entschloss sich, kurzerhand die Tür aufzubrechen und diese leistete auch keinen erwähnenswerten Widerstand.

Die zerstörte Tür gab den Blick auf eine saubere, aufgeräumte Wohnung Preis. In dem Wohnzimmer stand eine teure und sehr bequem aussehende, pastellfarbene Couch. Von dem Sofa hatte man einen perfekten Blick auf den Flachbildfernseher an der Wand gegenüber. Der Wohnzimmertisch aus Edelholz stand auf einem handgefertigten Perserteppich.

Vince trat in die Wohnung ein, und hörte ein lautes Rascheln aus Richtung des Badezimmers. Die Tür zu diesem stand weit offen und bewegte sich noch. Der Vampir bewegte sich aufmerksam in Richtung des Bades.

„Charlize?" Fragte er vorsichtig.

Das Bad hatte eine weitere Tür, die allerdings geschlossen war. Vince ging an einer Marmorbadewanne und einem Waschbecken vorbei, das ebenfalls aus Marmor bestand.

Er öffnete die zweite Badezimmertür und erblickte ein großes Bett, welches er allerdings nicht beachtete. Direkt links neben der Tür roch er Angstschweiß. Irgendjemand stand dort und lauerte darauf, dass er eintrat.

Vince trat einen Schritt nach vorne und wehrte eine hastige, aber dennoch geschickte Messerattacke ohne Probleme ab. Er griff die Angreiferin an dem Handgelenk, der Hand, in der sie das Messer hielt, und drückte so fest zu, dass sie es fallen ließ.

„Scheiße", schrie die Frau. „Lass mich los du Penner."

Doch Vince machte keine Anstalten dies zu tun, und drehte sie geschickt so um, dass die Frau ihm jetzt mit dem Rücken zugewandt war. Sie sah sich jetzt außer Stande sich zu wehren, geschweige denn einen weiteren Angriff zu starten.

„Lass mich los", forderte sie zornig.

„Beruhige dich doch. Ich will dir nichts tun", erwiderte Vince hastig.

„Vince?" Jetzt, wo er direkt neben ihren Ohren etwas sagte, erkannte sie seine Stimme.

„Charlize?" Fragte er unsicher.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf, so weit sie konnte, nach hinten. „Ja ich bin es." Sagte sie ruhig. „Bitte lass mich los."

Plötzlich fiel jede Aufregung auch von dem Vampir ab und er löste seinen Griff um Charlize' Arme. Sie trat einen Schritt nach vorne, drehte sich um und schaute ihm, während sie ihre Handgelenke rieb, in die Augen.

„Ich, ich dachte du bist tot", Stammelte Charlize.

„Das wäre ich auch fast gewesen. Hätte mich nicht jemand auf der Straße gefunden, nachdem Jules und seine Leute mich zusammen geschlagen hatten."

Bei dem Namen Jules zuckte sie zusammen. „Wo ist er jetzt? Wir müssen hier verschwinden. Wenn er dich hier erwischt, wird er sein Werk vollenden und mich gleich mit umbringen."

„Ich habe ihn getötet", erwiderte Vince kühl.

„Er ist tot?" Charlize' Laune schien sich augenblicklich zu bessern. „Bist du sicher?"

„Einhundert prozentig."

Charlize fiel ihm sofort in die Arme. „Jetzt wird alles gut."

Vince erwiderte die Umarmung. Obwohl er sich nicht an die Frau erinnerte, fühlte er eine enge Vertrautheit.

„Alles wird gut", sprach er ihr leise nach.

Sie lösten die Umarmung und Charlize setze sich auf das Bett.

„Der Dreckskerl hat dich übel zugerichtet. Ich habe dir doch damals gesagt, dass du dich verstecken sollst. Wie konnte Jules dich finden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich habe seit dem Angriff einen Blackout. Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, was davor passierte. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr wer du bist." Er sah sie reumütig an.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht an mich? Nicht daran, was zwischen uns war?"

„An nichts. Wenn Jules nicht deinen Namen erwähnt hätte, wüsste ich nichts von dir." Er ging langsam Richtung Wohnzimmer und Charlize folgte ihm.

„Diese Wohnung ist mir total fremd. Aber als du mich umarmt hast, fühlte ich so etwas wie Vertrautheit." Er schaute ihr in die Augen. „Wer bin ich? Ich muss wissen wer ich bin und was ich hier mache."

Charlize drehte sich um und schaute aus dem Fenster in die Welt voller Verbrechen und Abscheulichkeit. „Dein Name ist Vincent Maldano und wir haben uns vor einem Jahr kennen gelernt. Du hast diverse Aufträge für Jules erledigt. Ihr wart schon lange Partner, bevor er uns vorgestellt hatte."

„Was für Aufträge?", wollte Vince wissen.

„Du hast immer wieder irgendwelche Leute für ihn erledigt. Aber nachdem er dir seinen letzten Auftrag übergab, hat er das mit uns herausgefunden." Charlize steckte sich eine Zigarette an.

„Ich bin ein Auftragskiller?"

„Ja. Zumindest warst du es bis zu dem Zwischenfall mit Jules."

„Weißt du etwas über den letzten Auftrag?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich weiß nur, dass es irgendwas in England war. Du solltest gestern nach London fliegen und dir die genauen Anweisungen dort holen."

„London Airport", murmelte er.

„Was sagst du?"

„In meiner Hosentasche hatte ich diesen Zettel." Er gab ihr das Stück Papier.

„Ja, er hinterlegt die Anweisungen immer in Schließfächern. Jetzt, da er tot ist, verfüge ich über nicht wenige Teile seines Vermögens. Ich kenne Jules' Geheimnummern. Wir könnten uns bereits morgen hier absetzen und diese verdammte Stadt verlassen."

„Nein", warf Vince ein. „Ich kann noch nicht."

„Verstehe."

Die Beiden schwiegen sich mehrere Minuten ein, bis Charlize das unbehagliche Schweigen unterbrach. „Du solltest dich etwas frisch machen." Sie zeigte auf ihr Bad.

Vince ging in das Bad und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Das fehlen seines Spiegelbildes verpasste ihm einen so großen Schock, dass er fast rückwärts in die Badewanne gefallen wäre. Der Vampir schüttelte den Kopf und ihm wurde erst jetzt etwas Elementares klar. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er aussah. Diese Erkenntnis schreckte ihn mehr, als die Tatsache, dass er jetzt ein Vampir war und Schweineblut getrunken hatte. Er wusch sein Gesicht und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Charlize noch immer am Fenster stand.

„Charlize, hast du vielleicht ein Bild von uns Beiden? Vielleicht frischt das meine Erinnerung auf." Er wollte ihr nicht sagen, dass er jetzt ein Wesen der Nacht war.

„Na klar." Sie ging ins Schlafzimmer und kramte aus einem Geheimfach im Schrank einige Bilder raus. Vince sah sie an und wusste endlich wie er aussah.

Er hatte kurzes, schwarzes Haar, dunkelgrüne Augen und war von stattlicher Figur.

„Ich glaub ich muss erstmal wieder los, jemand wartet auf mich. Ich komme bald wieder." Vince streichelte Charlize' Wange und verließ kommentarlos die Wohnung.

Die Frau schaute ihm, ebenfalls schweigend, nach und eine Träne lief ihr über das Gesicht.

Als Vince wieder im Motelzimmer ankam, war Xander noch immer nicht zurück. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kamen bereits hinter dem Horizont zum Vorschein und färbten die Slums von L.A. in ein rötliches Licht.


	2. 7 Tote

**Kapitel 2 – 7 Tote**

Willow ging, nach dem sie aufgewacht war, sofort frühstücken und machte sich danach auf den Weg in die _New-Magic-Box. _Giles eröffnete den Laden in England neu, nachdem der alte, mitsamt _Sunnydale_, in ein riesiges Loch gestürzt war. Das Geschäft war fast ein genaues Abbild seines Vorgängers und auch hier kam es regelmäßig zu ungewollten Dämonenbesuchen. Willow erledigte gerade die monatliche Abrechnung und war sehr zufrieden. Sie hatten im August über 10.000 Pfund Reingewinn. Allerdings war ihr dieser Papierkram zuwider. Wo steckte nur Giles?

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich suche eine _„Urne der Egienter", _sagte ein junger Mann und unterbrach die braunhaarige Hexe.

Willow schaute überrascht auf. „Wir müssten noch eine haben. Warten Sie, ich schaue schnell in unserem Lager nach."

Sie ging durch die Tür, welche sich direkt hinter dem Tresen befand in das Lager des Ladens.

„Hey Clem, wo steht die _Urne der Egienter_?" Fragte sie ihren Lagerverwalter.

„Oh. Moment ich glaube hier…" Er kramte in einem der Regale. „… hier ist sie."

„Danke." Willow nahm die Urne und ging zurück in den Laden.

„Hier ist sie", strahlte die Hexe stolz.

„Vielen Dank." Der Mann legte einen Scheck auf den Tresen, auf dem eine fünfstellige Summe stand.

„Aber…. Mr. das ist viel zu viel!" rief ihm Willow nach. Er war allerdings bereits verschwunden. Sie runzelte fröhlich die Stirn und verstaute den Scheck in der Kasse. In diesem Moment kam Kennedy durch die Ladentür und hatte die aktuelle Tageszeitung in der Hand.

„Hallo Schatz." Sie gab ihrer Freundin einen Begrüßungskuss.

„Hey. Wo warst du denn den ganzen Vormittag?" fragte Willow und versuchte beleidigt zu klingen.

„Ich war noch einkaufen. Aber lies dir das hier mal durch." Sie legte die Zeitung mit der Titelseite nach oben auf den Tresen.

„Können lesbische Paare bald Kinder bekommen?"

„Nein, das da."

_3. September_

_Fünf Männer und zwei Frauen tot in Garage gefunden._

_Gestern Abend gegen zehn Uhr machte die Polizei von Charstown erneut einen schrecklichen Fund. Nachdem es in den letzten Nächten immer wieder zu unerklärlichen Todesfällen kam, waren es an diesem Abend zum ersten Mal mehrere Opfer._

_Die Körper der Toten schienen die von Achtzigjährigen zu sein, obwohl es sich um zwanzig- bis dreißigjährige Personen handelte. … Auch konnte weder die Polizei noch die Gerichtsmedizin bisher Anzeichen von Gewalt finden. Es ist so, als wären sie an den üblichen Symptomen von Altersschwäche, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, gestorben._

_Der Polizeichef sagte, dass er so Etwas in seiner zwanzigjährigen Laufbahn noch nie gesehen habe. …_

„Hmmm. Wir sollten uns dort vielleicht einmal umschauen. Was meinst du?" wollte Willow wissen.

„Vielleicht warten wir lieber bis Giles kommt", antwortete Kennedy. „Wo steckt er überhaupt?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Der wollte noch etwas erledigen."

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Nachforschungen anstellen." Willows Augen leuchteten und sie hatte einen glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck. Dies war noch immer eines ihrer liebsten Hobbys.

Kennedy hob eine Augenbraue. „Okay, dann stelle du mal deine Nachforschungen an. Ich bleibe in der Zwischenzeit hier und kümmere mich um die Kunden."

Als die Hexe sich in Richtung Hinterzimmer begab, wurde sie von ihrer Freundin in den Hintern gekniffen, woraufhin sie ihr Tempo sprunghaft erhöhte und lachen musste.

Hinten angekommen, setzte sich Willow an ihren Laptop. In den letzen Jahren hatten sie und Giles einen Großteil der alten Bücher über Dämonen digital archiviert. Dies erleichterte die Arbeit erheblich, denn sie konnte jetzt gezielt nach Stichworten und Querverweisen suchen. Willow grinste stolz, als sie _„beschleunigte Alterung" _in die Suchmaske eingab. Allerdings verging ihr das Grinsen, als der Bildschirm 132 Treffer ausgab. Sie legte die Zeitung neben den Bildschirm und verglich sie mit den detaillierten Beschreibungen jedes einzelnen Eintrages im Archiv. Nach drei Stunden anstrengender Arbeit und einigen Tassen Kaffee blieben noch zwei mögliche Dämonen übrig.

_Nashtie, - Braucht fortlaufend Energie von Lebewesen. Bevorzugt junge, gesunde, erwachsene Menschen._

_Gurgal, - Verwandt mit Todesfeen. Haben normalerweise keine materielle Gestalt. Lähmen Menschen oder andere Dämonen mit ihrem hochfrequenten Schrei, um ihnen dann die Lebensenergie auszusaugen._

Willow druckte beide Beschreibungen und die dazugehörige Skizze aus und steckte den Zettel in ihre Hosentasche. Als sie wieder in den Laden zurückkam, war es später Nachmittag und es dämmerte bereits. Draußen zogen Wolken auf und es würde bald beginnen zu regnen. Kennedy war sichtlich gestresst von dem riesigen Kundenandrang. Sie war zwar eine starke Jägerin, aber als Verkäuferin würde sie nie wirklich gut werden. Willow musste sofort an Buffy denken, die auch an den Belastungen des Einzelhandels gescheitert war – ach Buffy. Sie vermisste ihre ehemalige beste Freundin sehr. Die Hexe ging auf ihre Geliebte zu.

„Hey, ich habe etwas gefunden", sagte Willow stolz.

„Moment", antwortete Kennedy in leicht genervten Tonfall.

Willow verzog etwas das Gesicht, erwiderte aber nichts. Sie wartete bis Kennedy den, wie sie fand, hässlichen Mann abgefertigt hatte, und den nächsten und übernächsten Kunden. Jetzt hatte Kennedy etwas Luft und sah sich an, was Willow herausgefunden hatte.

„Warum müssen die immer so hässlich sein?" fragte sie.

Willow zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was meinst du? Ich finde wir sollten jetzt dorthin gehen, mit oder ohne Giles."

„Und was ist mit dem Laden?"

Willow sah sich um. „Wir schließen heute früher. Ein Todesfall in der Familie, bitte verlassen sie den Laden!" rief sie. Als die Kunden unter lautem Gemurmel das Gebäude verließen drehte sich Willow in Richtung ihrer Freundin und grinste. „Damit wäre das erledigt. Wir sollten uns etwas überziehen, ein Sturm braut sich zusammen."

Als die Beiden den Laden verlassen wollten, trat Giles durch die Tür.

„Giles. Wo waren sie denn? Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wo sie stecken", platzte Willow heraus.

„Ich habe mich mit einer alten Bekannten getroffen. Wir haben wohl beim Reden die Zeit vergessen." Giles sah, dass der Laden leer war. „Macht ihr heute früher Schluss?"

„Ja, wir wollten gerade einigen mysteriösen Todesfällen nachgehen." Willow hielt ihm die Zeitung vor die Nase. „Ich habe schon etwas recherchiert."

Giles blickte kurz auf den Artikel und sah wieder zu Willow. „Ich habe bereits davon gehört. Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass wir dem nachgehen sollten. Und da ihr sowieso gerade auf dem Weg seid, sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren."

Die Drei trafen gegen achtzehn Uhr am Tatort ein und wie vermutet, war er abgesperrt. Sie ignorierten das Absperrband und Giles knackte mit Leichtigkeit das Garagentor. In der Mitte der Garage sahen sie einen langen Tafeltisch aus Edelholz. Um ihn herum standen zehn Stühle, vier an jeder Seite und je einer an den Kopfenden der Tafel. Die Stühle bestanden aus dem gleichen Material wie der Tisch, auf welchem noch Karten lagen. Die Opfer hatten kurz vor ihrem Tod Skat gespielt. Einer von ihnen hatte ein Grand mit allen vier Jungen. - Ein todsicheres Ding – dachte Giles. _Todsicher_. Zwei alte Pizzakartons lagen ebenfalls noch auf dem Tisch. Einige Fliegen schwirrten darüber und setzten hin und wieder zu Sturzflügen auf die Essensreste an. Zwei kleine, rechteckige Fenster waren in die Rückwand der Garage eingearbeitet. Kennedy öffnete eines davon, da die Luft bereits sehr stickig war.

Giles inspizierte die gesamte Garage sehr genau, konnte aber absolut nichts Ungewöhnliches finden.

„Es scheint tatsächlich keine Gewalteinwirkung gegeben zu haben. Jedenfalls keine körperliche", merkte er an. „Selbst auf den Stühlen ist nichts zu erkennen."

„Vielleicht geht es damit." Willow holte ein kleines Säckchen mit magischem Staub aus einer Tasche und blies etwas davon über den Tisch und die Stühle. Der Staub machte die Silhouetten der sieben Opfer sichtbar. Normalerweise würden jetzt die Stellen aufleuchten, an denen sie mit Magie oder ähnlichem in Kontakt gekommen waren. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

Willow's Mine verfinsterte sich. „Entweder wir sind hier auf einen üblen Scherz hereingefallen, wir haben es mit einer extrem seltenen Macht zu tun oder befinden uns im falschen Haus." Sie holte den Zettel mit den Dämonenbeschreibungen hervor. -_… Haben normalerweise keine materielle Gestalt…- _„Ob das diese _Gurgal _waren?" fragte sie sich leise selbst(ein bisschen zu verwirrend, wenn du das selbst weglässt, geht es auch).

„Was sagst du Schatz?" wollte Kennedy wissen.

„Nichts. Hier schau mal." Sie gab ihr den Zettel. „Vielleicht waren es diese Wesen."

Giles sah auch auf das Papier. „Das würde aber nicht erklären, warum der Staub keine Wirkung gezeigt hat. Hast du ihn vielleicht falsch angewandt?"

„Natürlich, natürlich nicht." Widersprach sie fast beleidigt.

„Dann sollten wir hier verschwinden. Ich befürchte, wir müssen noch einige Nachforschungen anstellen. Morgen sollten wir die Leichnahme unter die Lupe nehmen. Die ganze Sache ist doch höchst ungewöhnlich."

Als sie die Garage verlassen hatten verabschiedete sich Kennedy. „Ich werde dann mal noch ein bisschen auf Patrouille gehen. Ihr könnt ja noch etwas in Büchern schmökern." Sie gab Willow einen Kuss und rannte los.

„Kennedy!", rief diese hinterher, aber die Jägerin winkte ihr nur zu. „Ich hasse es, wenn sie das macht", sagte die Hexe zu Giles. Dieser grinste nur und putzte seine Brille. Sie gingen zurück zur _New-Magic-Box._

----

Es war eine dunkle Höhle, von deren Decke permanent Wassertropfen in kleine Pfützen niedersanken. Die Grotte war von mehreren kleinen Feuerstellen beleuchtet. Um die Flammen herum saßen jeweils kleine Gruppen von Wölfen, welche die Höhle bewachten. An einer der Wände stand ein großer Thron. Er bestand aus purem, schwarzem Gestein und machte keinen sehr bequemen Eindruck. In die Armlehnen des Steinsitzes waren kleine und größere Edelsteine eingearbeitet und schienen ein symmetrisches Muster zu bilden. Oberhalb der Rückenlehne befand sich eine grünlich schimmernde Kugel. Der Schein dieser Kugel war sehr schwach, wurde aber von Nacht zu Nacht stärker.

Eine Gestalt von menschlicher Statur stand neben dem Thron. Sie war komplett in eine dunkelgrüne Robe aus magischem Stoff gekleidet, welche von Runenzeichen geziert wurden. Jedes der Symbole war in sich ein Ambigramm. Der Stoff der Robe schimmerte wie ein See bei leichtem Wind, auf dessen Oberfläche sich die untergehende Sonne spiegelte. Wie auf Wasser schien sich das Licht der umliegenden Feuerstellen auf dem Kleidungsstück zu brechen. Die Gestalt murmelte permanent extrem leise Worte vor sich hin.

Einige Meter vor dem Thron befand sich ein schwach konisches, rundes Loch, dessen Boden man nicht sehen konnte. Die Seiten der Grube waren in ein weitaus dunkleres grün gehüllt, als die Kugel. Und im Gegensatz zu dieser, schienen sie das einfallende Licht zu absorbieren. Um den Rand waren acht schwarze Steine geometrisch genau angeordnet. Aus der Tiefe stieg schwarzer Nebel auf.

Um den Rand des Loches schwirrten zwei geisterartige Kreaturen, als würden sie diesen bewachen. Sie hatten ein ähnliches Erscheinungsbild wie Lindwürmer und ihre Augen sahen genauso aus wie die Kugel über dem Steinthron. Plötzlich schienen sie das ewige im Kreise drehen satt zu haben und verließen den Rand des Loches. Wie Jäger, die Beute witterten, bewegten sie sich schnell Richtung Höhlenausgang. Am Ende der Nacht würde die grüne Kugel über dem Thron wieder etwas heller leuchten.

----

In L.A. war es erst kurz nach drei Uhr und Vince saß unruhig auf seinem Bett. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Warum hatte er Charlize nicht nach seiner Adresse gefragt? Dort würde er sicherlich einige Antworten finden. Er blickte auf das Glas mit Schweineblut. Wie würde wohl der Lebenssaft einer jungen, hübschen Frau schmecken, wenn ihn das Blut eines Schweins schon so in Versuchung führte? Du hast heute schon genug getrunken, sagte er zu sich selbst. Wo steckt nur dieser Xander?

Die Frage wurde in diesem Moment beantwortet, als der Mann mit der Augenklappe durch die Tür stürmte. Er war in eine schwarze Stoffdecke gehüllt, welche stark rauchte.

„So ein Mist. Jedes Mal das Gleiche", fluchte Xander. „Oh, Vince. Schön, dass du doch da bist. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du könntest Dummheiten anstellen."

Vince blickte leicht belustigt zu Xander. „Ich doch nicht. Wo warst du denn?"

„Ich habe mich nur mit einem alten Freund getroffen. Nicht weiter wichtig."

„Wie du meinst. Wann geht die Sonne unter? Ich muss hier raus."

„Wohin willst du denn?" wollte Xander wissen.

Vince sah sich um. „Irgendwohin. Hauptsache raus aus diesem Zimmer. Ich muss noch ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen."

„Hast du letzte Nacht etwas herausgefunden?" wollte der Einäugige wissen.

„Ich stand meinem Peiniger gegenüber."

„Wer ist es?"

„Es war ein Kerl Namens Jules."

„Jules?" Xander schien etwas nervös zu werden.

„Kennst du jemanden mit dem Namen?" Vince sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Er ist ein hohes Tier im Untergrund von L.A.. Er hat viele Kontakte, auch zu übernatürlichen Quellen.

„Er war ein hohes Tier", antworte Vince kühl.

„Er war?" Xander wurde leiser.

„Ich habe ihn getötet."

„Oh mein Gott." Xander wurde laut, hektisch und ging im Zimmer auf und ab. „Wie konntest du das nur machen? Weißt du was seine Leute mit dir anstellen, wenn sie das heraus bekommen?"

„Sollen sie nur kommen. Die mache ich auch kalt."

„Anscheinend hat dich die Schlägerei nicht nur dein Leben sondern auch den Verstand gekostet."

„Er sah nicht besonders gefährlich aus."

„Das muss er nicht, weil keiner, der bei klarem Verstand ist, es wagt ihn anzugreifen." Xander raufte sich durch die Haare und beschleunigte seinen Gang.

„Ganz ruhig. Ich werde mich schon vorsehen." Er zwinkerte Xander zu.

Um neun Uhr war es dunkel genug, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Vince ging hinaus auf die Straße um erneut Charlize aufzusuchen.

Als er in ihre Wohnung kam, war diese allerdings leer. Auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer lag, auf einem Stadtplan, ein Briefumschlag. _Vince_ stand in einer sehr kunstvollen Handschrift darauf geschrieben.

Hastig öffnete der Vampir den Umschlag, im Inneren lag nur ein Flyer.

Es handelte sich um einen Werbezettel eines Lokals mit dem Namen _Bloodtear_. Auf dem Zettel war eine leicht bekleidete, exotische Frau zu sehen, die dem Betrachter einen Kuss zuwarf. Außerdem konnte man der Vorderseite des Flyers die Anschrift des Lokals entnehmen. Auf der Rückseite waren eine Speisekarte und ein Hinweis von Charlize.

_Sag dem Türsteher, dass du zu mir gehörst und folgenden Satz: „Garfield frisst gern Lasagne."_

Vince runzelte die Stirn und steckte den Zettel in seine Tasche. Er suchte und fand sehr schnell die Straße, in welcher das Lokal war und machte sich wieder auf den Weg.

Vor der Bar stand eine riesige Menschenschlange. Kaum einer von den Jugendlichen, die hier hinein wollten, war über einundzwanzig. Die Meisten von ihnen waren noch mitten in der Pubertät. Vince schlängelte sich durch die Massen, was ihm einiges an Gepöble einbrachte. Einer der Jugendlichen wollte ihn festhalten, fing sich aber sofort einen Schlag in die Magengegend ein. Er blieb murmelnd liegen und musste das Gelächter der anderen über sich ergehen lassen.

Der Türsteher war ein zwei Meter zehn großer, stämmiger Latino. Er entsprach so ziemlich jedem Klischee, das man über Türsteher kennt. Er trug eine Sonnenbrille und sein gesamter Körper war von Tattoos und Piercings übersäht. Eine Lederhose, Lederweste und Nietenarmbänder rundeten das Harter-Junge-Outfit ab.

Der Mann sah Vince verächtlich an. „Verpiss dich, Idiot. Drängler kommen hier nicht rein."

„Ich gehöre zu Charlize."

Der Türsteher antwortete nicht.

Vince machte ein deutliches Zeichen, dass er ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstern wollte und der Latino beugte sich nach vorne. „Und Garfield frisst gern Lasagne, Trottel."

Der Türsteher hob seinen Kopf und öffnete ohne ein Wort zu sagen die Tür.


End file.
